


September 4, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as she returned from battling villains after midnight and viewed Reverend Amos Howell glowering.





	September 4, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as she returned from battling villains after midnight and viewed Reverend Amos Howell glowering with the Kents.

THE END


End file.
